Batman: Master Detective
Batman: Master Detective is an American action-comedy animation television series based on the Batman comic book series by , created by , with serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on WB Kids in 2023. Plot This follows Batman solving mysteries and fighting new and old villains. Characters Note: some of the characters got new actors. Heroes *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the owner of Wayne Enterprises and the masked vigilante of Gotham City. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Batman's sidekick and the original Robin. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Batman's second sidekick and the daughter of Comissioner Gordon. Villains *'The Joker' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Batman's arch-nemesis who is a criminal mastermind and a sadistic psychopath. *'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a former psychologist in Arkham who is now Joker's partner in crime. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by ) - a penguin-themed crime boss. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - *'Cluemaster '(voiced by Wally Wingert) - *'Bane' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'Ratface' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - an original villain with face of a rat. Allies *'Commissioner James Gordon' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the Gotham City Police Commissioner and a close ally to Batman. *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Bruce Wayne's loyal and tireless butler, legal guardian, best friend, aide-de-camp and surrogate father figure. *'The Teen Titans' - Dick Grayson's superhero team before becoming Nightwing. **'Tim Drake/Robin' (voiced by ) - the current Robin and the leader of the Titans. **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by ) - **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - **'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - **'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by TBD) - **'Koriand'r/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - **'Silky' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a larva-like creature that is friend to the Titans. Cameos *'Steven Spielberg' (voiced by Frank Welker) - one of the executive producers for the series. He appears in the some episodes. *'Bugs Bunny' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Looney Tunes and the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. He appears in the episode TBA. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the protagonists of Tiny Toon Adventures. They appear in the episode TBA. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the Warner Siblings and the protagonists of Animaniacs. They appear in the episode TBA. *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (also voiced by David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas and by as Freakazoid) - a teennager that can transform into an insane superhero and the protagonist of Freakazoid!. He appears in the episode TBA. Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Production Trivia *Due to the fact of being produced by Amblin Television, several members from the Tom Ruegger-produced series (including Ruegger himself) also work in the project. **As a result, characters from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Freakazoid! make some cameos in the series and some of the aforementioned series' voice cast (like the cases of Jeff Bergman, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille and Kath Soucie, for example) play roles in this series. *Similarly to Batman: The Brave and the Bold, this series is lighter than Batman: The Animated Series and The Batman, but the show has better reviews than The Brave and The Bold. *Troy Baker and Scott Menville reprise their roles from other Batman media, while Batgirl is voiced here by Grey Griffin rather than Tara Strong (while reprising her Harley Quinn role). In addition, Jeff Bergman and William Salyers reprise their roles as the Joker and the Penguin, respectively, from . *Scott Menville and Tara Strong are the only actors to reprise their roles from the Teen Titans television series and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. All the other characters were recasted. **In addition, the Blue Beetle and Speedy are members of the Titans in this incarnation. *Original villains will appear on it. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:2023 Category:TV-Y7-FV